Magic Kingdom or Creepy Kingdom?
by XYamiLov3sKuraX
Summary: Tsunade decides that Naruto and the gang could use a little vacation so she sends them to the happiest place on earth, Disney World!SasuNaru,Oneshot,Slight AU,Character OOC


Magic Kingdom or Creepy Kingdom?

Hello again Minna-san *waves*. Your lovely Angel here with my new story even though I just uploaded one the other day but my plot bunny

had babies. This fic is based and inspired by a Roseanne episode where they go to Disney World.

Naruto- wow you're having the teme visit Disney World?

Me- I know right? Sasuke vs. the happiest place on earth

Sasuke- What are you two idiots doing?

Me- *eye twitching* what did you call me, Uchiha?

Sasuke- *smirks* I called you an idiot, idiot

Me- That does it! You know what I think for my next fic; I'll pair Naruto with Neji or Itachi or Gaara or better yet Sai

Sasuke *glares* you wouldn't dare! It's bad enough you paired MY Naru-chan with that pink haired bitch in your other story.

Me- *smirks* try me Uchiha

Sasuke- there's no way in hell you're going to pair MY Naru-chan with anyone but me!

Me- well then apologize

Sasuke- No

Me- apologize! You bastard!

Sasuke- *sticks out tongue* No

Me- *eye twitching more* apologize!

Naruto- *sighing* this could take awhile folks; they're both stubborn like you wouldn't believe. So I'll say the disclaimer, Angel doesn't own

Naruto, never has and probably never will. The lucky bastard who does is Masashi Kishimoto-sama. If she did, it would've been a yaoi series a

long time ago like from the first episode. Nor does she own any Disney Characters. Now on to the story!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"So where are we going again"? Naruto asked his pink haired teammate sitting next to him. Sakura sighed as she turned the page of the magazine she was reading. "For the last time, Naruto, we're going to a place called Disney World. Tsunade-sama thought we could use a vacation so she's decided to send us there." She replied.

Sakura glanced around the plane (A/N: let's just say planes exist in the Narutoverse) at the other teams that were on the vacation with them. Teams 8 and 10 along with Gai's team also Konohamaru and his friends came along too, were seated in various places on the plane. The senseis were seated in first class while their students were in coach. Sakura then looked out the window. She had the window seat, Naruto was in the middle and Sasuke had the aisle seat.

Sasuke looked around bored 'Why am I going on this stupid trip?' spending the weekend in a place that had kids all hyped up on sugar was something he wasn't looking forward to; he looked to his side at Naruto. He inwardly smirked "might as well have a little fun. I wonder how much he'll take before he snaps' with that Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's knee and slowly started to move his hand up and down.

Naruto glared at his lover "Stop that! Sasuke-teme" as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and removed it from his leg.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's leg again while at the same time began kissing his neck. Naruto bit back a moan as Sasuke nipped at his ear. Sasuke smirked to himself; he knew just what buttons to push. He placed his hand on Naruto's groin and began to unzip his pants.

Naruto immediately broke out of his dazed haze "Ahh you perverted teme. Get your damn hand out of my pants and no I'm not going to have sex with you in the bathroom!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Naruto realized he said that a little too loud when all the other passengers looked at their direction. Naruto eep'd as his face went bright red. 'Stupid perverted Sasuke' Naruto cursed his boyfriend inside his head.

Everyone was in his or her own thoughts when the intercom came on "Attention passengers Flight 200 will be landing shortly. Place all seats in their upright positions" The pilot announced.

The shinobis boarded off the plane and grabbed their luggage. "Ne Kakashi-sensei, how are we going to get to Disneyworld?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi didn't even look up from the book he was reading as he answered his student's question "We're taking some rental vans to a motel which right across from the park. Asuma and Kurenai went to go get them".

A few minutes passed when Asuma and Kurenai came back from the rental desk. "Alright we have two vans. Teams 7, 8 and 10, you're with me and Gai's team and Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, you guys will ride with Asuma" Kurenai said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all piled into the van. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat in the back row; in the middle row were Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. In the front row were Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Kakashi sat in the passenger's seat and Kurenai was the driver.

In the other van, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi sat in the back row. Neji, TenTen and Lee sat in the middle. Gai was in the front with Asuma. "Is everyone ready"? Asuma asked as he started up the van.

In Van number 1

Sasuke once again tried to molest his little kitsune; he gazed around the vehicle to see what everyone else was doing. Sakura was reading her magazine and listening to her IPod. Ino and Choji were arguing over something stupid then Kiba joined in. Shikamaru was sleeping or at least trying to. Hinata was quietly reading a book and Shino was; well being Shino.

Naruto was looking out the window amazed at all the tall buildings they were passing when he felt Sasuke's hand on his leg; grazing his thigh and gradually moving to his inner thigh and rubbing it. 'That, that perverted teme, has he no shame! The others are here. I swear he's exhibitionist!' "Stop trying to molest me, you damn perverted teme!" Naruto meant to whisper but said it out loud for everyone in the van to hear.

Ino, Choji and Kiba stopped their argument. Shikamaru was woken up by Naruto's outburst. Hinata started blushing, Shino was Shino. Sakura took off her headphones "That's it! Naruto; shut up!" then she turned to Sasuke "And you stop egging him on!" The rest of the trip was quiet and Sasuke kept his hands to himself. Not that he'd ever admit it but Sakura can be scary when she's mad.

In Van 2

Konohamaru was bored so he decided to play a little game called Slug Bug. He saw a red Volkswagen Beetle approaching, leaning over to the person seating in front of him and punched that person on shoulder as he shouted "Slug Bug, Red!" Unfortunately for him the person sitting in front of him was Neji.

Neji was taking a nap when all of a sudden he felt someone punch him; yell something about a red bug. He twisted around his seat to locate the culprit. "You!" he pointed at Konohamaru, "What's the big idea, brat?!"

Konohamaru gulped when he saw a pissed off Neji glaring at him. "Aah I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. It's not my fault, its part of the game".

"What kind of idiotic game has you punch someone?"

"Um Slug Bug"

"Slug what?"

"Slug Bug, you know those Volkswagen Beetles? Well when you see one; you're suppose to yell out Slug Bug and its color and then punch someone on the shoulder" Konohamaru explained. "I'm really sorry Neji-niichan but I'm bored".

"Well find something else to cure your boredom!" Neji yelled. Neji rubbed his temples in order to get rid of the headache that was forming 'I just had to be in the same van as these snot nose brats'.

Both vans reached the motel; the shinobis got out and took their luggage out from the back of the van. They made their way into the lobby. "Wait here. I'm going to go check us in" Kurenai told them.

"Ok here are the room assignments. Sasuke, Naruto, Konohamaru and Kakashi you guys are staying together. Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Udon are boarding together. The girls will have their own room. Gai, you and your team will be staying in the same room. And I will be Asuma" Kurenai explained as she came back from the front desk. She then handed them their room keys.

"Kurenai-sensei, what floor are we staying on?" Kiba asked.

"The fifth floor" she replied.

They walked to the elevators which was big enough to hold all of them. Naruto saw all the buttons 'I wonder what would happen if I pushed them all at the same time?' just as he was reaching for them. Sakura hissed at him "Don't even think about it" Sakura saw Naruto reach for the elevator buttons and knew exactly what he was going to do.

Unfortunately Konohamaru was thinking the exact same thing as Naruto. He reached over; placed his hand on top of the control panel and slid his hand down, effectively pushing all 20 buttons. As a result they hit every single floor in that hotel.

Once their little elevator adventure was over; everyone went to the respective rooms. Kakashi took out the key from his pocket and opened the door. Upon entering, Konohamaru straight away started jumping on the bed. Naruto looked around at the size of the room. It had two beds, a TV, a refrigerator, a microwave and a small table. Naruto could see the park from outside the window.

Sasuke brooded to himself 'Damn it. I doubt Naruto will let me screw him while those two in the same room'. Sasuke walked over to one of the beds; put his bag down, and sat down.

"Alright listen up, Naruto, you're sharing a bed with Konohamaru, Sasuke you're with me" Kakashi told them. Sasuke glared at Kakashi. He wanted to share a bed with Naruto not with a pervert (A/N: oh yeah like you're one to talk Sasuke) like Kakashi; damn it "Why do I have to share a bed with you?"

"Because we both know what'll happen if you and Naruto share a bed". Naruto blushed at that. "Not to mention, you'll end up traumatizing poor sweet little Konohamaru" Kakashi chuckled softly.

Suddenly the side door opened as Lee came bursting him "Yosh! Hey Naruto-kun, look our two rooms are connected together! How cool is that!"

"Lee, you're too loud" TenTen scolded him.

"Greetings my eternal rival!" Gai shouted as he smiled blinding everyone in the room. Kakashi paled "That's it! We're switching rooms!"

The next morning-

Since the park opened at 8 everyone had to be ready at least 7:30 even though the park was right across the street; they were bound to be line to get it. The shinobi ate a quick breakfast and by 7:30 they were ready to go. They were all at the park gates waiting for it to open. Some were excited, like Naruto, and Kiba, and the kids. Some were sulking and in a bad mood like Sasuke (A/N: Naruto denied him sex).

"Everyone buddy up!" Asuma yelled at them. "Remember stay with your buddies at all times". Everyone nodded as the got together. The girls decided to group together along with Kurenai. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji were in one group. Neji, Lee, and Udon were in another. That just left Sasuke, Naruto, Konohamaru, Asuma, Kakashi and Gai.

Asuma shrugged at his group "Aww no matter just as long as I get my beer" Kakashi looked up from the Icha Icha he was reading "There's no beer in the magic kingdom, they have it Escot though".

Asuma looked at Kurenai silently pleaded with her. She rolled her eyes "Go" Asuma took off to the direction of Escot.

"Looks like we're going to be in a group together" Gai yelled. Kakashi looked over to Gai 'oh shit' "Hey Asuma wait up!" Kakashi yelled as he ran after Asuma. Gai thought Kakashi was playing a game and ran after him too. That just left Sasuke, Naruto and Konohamaru by themselves.

Sasuke sat one of the parks' benches along with Naruto and Konohamaru. Konohamaru sighed "You know as long as we're sitting, you think we could sit on something that moves"! Sasuke looked at him "The earth is hurling through space what more do you want". Konohamaru whined "come on Sasuke-niichan, just one ride and I promise I won't bug you for the rest of the day".

"Why don't I take him on a ride Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke groaned "All right go, all this happiness is sapping me of my energy. Oh and Naruto don't forget to puff up your hair so you'd meet the height requirement". Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek "We'll be right back".

Naruto and Konohamaru came back to find Sasuke lying down on the bench. "We're back"! Naruto cheerfully yelled. "And look at what we got" He and Konoharu pulled two pirate hats from behind their back. Both began to sing the pirate song.

"Oi, two idiots off the main bow" Sasuke said with sarcasm. "Are you guys done?"

"No way, there still lots more rides" Konohamaru said.

Sasuke groaned. He really was in a bad mood today and he didn't want to deal with a hyper child; he got enough of that from Naruto.

Somehow they found themselves at the kiddie rides. You know the ones with Dumbo and the Tea Cups. Sasuke looked around bored to death. He turned to the lady standing next him; he guessed she was probably waiting for her kids to get off a ride. "My boyfriend and his little brother are on the Dumbo ride and me without a kunai to throw at them". The woman looked at Sasuke and backed away.

Sasuke sighed 'how long does it take for a stupid ride to stop' he then felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around to see Winnie the Pooh waving happily at him. 'Oh great, now I have to deal with this' Sasuke groaned. "Shoo Pooh" at the same time making a shooing motion with his hand.

Pooh buried his hands into his face and started to sulk off when Sasuke sighed. "Wait". Pooh turned around.

"Believe it or not but you're the first book I ever remember reading. And to tell you the truth; you've always been my favorite" Sasuke smiled at little as a memory of him as a child sitting on his bed reading Winnie the Pooh; as Pooh placed his hands on his cheeks looking bashful.

"And, and, oh I love you!" Sasuke then gave Pooh a big hug. "I can't believe it, I'm hugging Winnie the Pooh" Sasuke said happily as he took Pooh's hand "Space Moutain, here we come!" he shouted.

Naruto and Konnohamaru stared at the scene before them. They had just come when Sasuke was hugging Pooh. They couldn't believe it; Sasuke the emo prince was actually hugging a Disney Character. Naruto expected him to have Chidori'd the character or something.

"This is a magic kingdom" Naruto commented as he walked in the direction that Sasuke went.

"And a creepy kingdom" Konohamaru said as he followed Naruto.

Owai

Me- Aww how cute Sasuke's hugging Winnie the Pooh

Sasuke- *giving me a death glare* shut up Angel!

Me- *sing-song voice* ooh someone's bitter that I had Naruto deny you sex though out the whole fic.

Sasuke- I hate you so much right now

Me- Aww I love you too

Naruto- Please review


End file.
